This invention relates to an apparatus for locking the triggers of firearms and, more particularly, to a trigger locking device that emits an alarm signal when unauthorized removal of the trigger locking device occurs.
Heretofore, various devices for locking the triggers of firearms have been developed See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,471; 3,956,842; and 4,499,681; Swedish Patent No. 138,331; and British Patent No. 1,290,300.
Each year numerous accidental shootings, especially of children, occur as a result of gun owners leaving their firearms unattended. Children playing with such guns cause a major number of accidental deaths in the United States.
Currently, the two methods used to prevent accidental shootings include locking unattended guns in a cabinet and placing trigger locks on unattended firearms. Many gun owners prefer trigger locks because they allow the owners to have quick access to their firearms while still providing an impediment to unauthorized use.
The two types of trigger locks most commonly available are key-lock systems and non-key-lock systems. The key-lock systems require a key to unlock the trigger. The non-key-lock systems, conversely, require an adult's level of strength and dexterity to access the trigger. The key-lock systems have the advantage of assuring limited access to the gun. However, they do have some drawbacks: first, they require a certain amount of time to open--time which could be costly in an emergency; second, the only people who can have access are those who have keys; and third, owners who misplace their keys cannot gain access to their firearms even in emergencies
Many firearm owners prefer the quick access afforded by the non-key lock systems. However, non-key lock systems have the drawback of still being accessible to older and stronger-than-average children. Furthermore, they do not impede access to unauthorized adults, such as burglars.
Therefore, the need exists for a trigger lock that provides both the quick access of non-key lock systems and the added security of key-lock systems.